


We give ourselves over to love

by nekosd43



Series: A Cold Glow and a Warm Body [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ace Magnus, Asexual Character, Bad Elvish Translations, Communication, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, Language Kink, M/M, Magnus Care Instructions:, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, kiss if appropriate, snuggle until sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/pseuds/nekosd43
Summary: “Well…” Kravitz chuckled, “The man loves snuggling.”“So like… plan a whole night of just cuddling?” Taako asked.It was obvious of course.  Date night used to be a lot less formal, a lot less careful planning and schedule arranging.  The rarity of having the three of them together at the same time made Taako eager every time.  Maybe that excitement had gotten him carried away.Maybe it was time to go back to basics.





	We give ourselves over to love

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, 100% self indulgent, my ideal date night. I can honestly lay on the floor with my partner and snuggle for days if he lets me.
> 
> Technically a sequel, but you don't have to have read the other fics to enjoy this one.

It was obvious that Magnus was tired.

Taako knew he was okay with the arrangement they had set up between them and Kravitz in the bedroom.  The three of them had discussed it at length to make sure that all parties, _especially_ Magnus, were comfortable.  If anything, Magnus’ opinion on the whole thing was the linchpin holding it together.  If Taako even got a _hint_ that Magnus was uncomfortable, double date night was shut down immediately and moved directly into aftercare.

Kravitz got it.  Having experienced Magnus’ emotions a few times now, he knew that he couldn’t ignore the human’s discomfort when something was off for him.  Magnus’ tendency to disassociate when he felt overwhelmed was a very real and serious issue, and it had to be treated with care and respect.  Just like Magnus.

But at the same time, Magnus was a people pleaser.

Which is why he was so tired.

“I know he’d tell me if we were getting too intense for him,” Taako sighed, “I don’t think we’re overwhelming him, I just think he needs a break and doesn’t want to say it.  He’s like… emotionally drained.  It’s gotta be a lot of work for him to keep up.”

Kravitz and Taako were having some quiet time together on base.  Magnus had made plans for the afternoon, but Kravitz had received a sudden cancellation on a bounty, and had some time to spend on his own.  A walk around the moon and a picnic on the lawn had rounded out the afternoon nicely.

“You and I could go back to solo time,” Kravitz suggested.  “I’m a lot more confident now that we could manage it, I’ve gotten a lot better with my control of my body.”

“That’s lovely and I may take you up on that eventually,” Taako said, “but I don’t want Magnus to feel like we’re leaving him out because of his nature.  That isn’t fair to him, and the three of us have gotten really close.  We need something the three of us can do that will be good for him.”

“Well…” Kravitz chuckled, “The man loves snuggling.”

This of course was true.  Magnus was down with whatever the other two wanted most of the time, but his favorite parts were always _before_ and _after._  Taako had been very firm about maintaining the established order he and Magnus had before Kravitz had entered the relationship, and so all encounters in the bedroom had to be preceded and followed by a measured amount of Magnus-specific care.  Magnus was happy if his boyfriend (boyfriends?) were happy, but Taako was happier knowing that Magnus got to enjoy something of his own.

“So like… plan a whole night of just cuddling?” Taako asked.

“I mean, you two used to do that _before_ I came in,” Kravitz shrugged.  “Maybe it needs to make a comeback.”

It was obvious of course.  Taako had been very wrapped up in the excitement of having two lovers that complimented each other in a way that met all his needs.  Date night used to be a lot less formal, a lot less careful planning and schedule arranging.  The rarity of having the three of them together at the same time made Taako eager every time.  Maybe that excitement had gotten him carried away.  Maybe it was time to go back to basics.

Taako felt his ears droop low.  Had he been selfish these past few months?  Was he not taking into consideration Magnus’ feelings enough?  He was checking in all the time, always asking how Magnus felt and making adjustments accordingly, but could he be doing _more_?

“Darling,” Kravitz put a hand on Taako’s, “Magnus _loves_ you and wants to do what makes you happy.  I’m certain if you asked him, he would not say that he’s been _put out_ in any way.  He’s very happy.”

Taako felt his ears perk up.  “You think so?”

“I _know_ so, remember?” Kravitz smiled warmly and it was about the only thing about him that _was_ warm.  “I get to feel what he feels when we’re together.  He is _happy_.  Happy and very in love with you.  It would eat up at him if he knew you were fretting so much.”

“I just want to make sure _both_ my boys are as happy as possible,” Taako sighed.

Kravitz lifted Taako’s hand and kissed it.

“We are,” he assured, “but I think doing something special _just_ for Magnus would be a lovely idea.”

Newly emboldened, Taako and Kravitz decided to find Magnus.

“Where are you at, Big Bear?” Taako asked his Stone of Farspeech.

“At the gym, with Carey and Killian,” Magnus replied after a moment.  He sounded out of breath, but happy.

“Kravitz is here, and we were wondering-”

“Yes of course!” Magnus interrupted.  “I’ll need to shower but-”

“No sweetie, let me finish,” Taako laughed, “We were going to ask if you wanted to do something _different_ than usual.  Are Killian and Carey right there?”

“They’re not listening, if that’s what you’re asking,” Magnus chuckle.  “What _devious_ thing are you planning?”

“Mmm, how does this sound,” Taako whispered, conspiratorially. “ _No sex.”_

A hearty laugh came over the Stone.  “That sounds… well, it sounds weird for you to _say_.”

“Magnus I’ve been a bad boyfriend,” Taako insisted.  “We have not been spending enough non-sexy time together just the three of us.  That’s uncool, and I want to fix that.”

Another laugh, this one softer.

“Taako, you’ve never been bad to me,” Magnus assured.  “But I would love to do _whatever_ date you have planned for the three of us.”

“Did I hear you’re having a _date_ tonight Magnus?” Carey’s voice chimed in from a distance.

“Go away Carey!” Magnus laughed again, and a rustling came over the Stone.  Taako was pretty sure the Dragonborn was trying to grab it out of Magnus’ hand.

“Magnus, we’re gonna go over to your dorm and set up,” Taako said, rolling his eyes.  “Come over when you’re done there, we’ll be waiting.”

“Of course Taako,” Carey said, deepening her voice into her best Magnus impression, “Whatever you say, my _darling_ , my _love_ , my _moon and stars_!”

“Carey, give it back!”

Taako closed the channel after that.   _Dorks._

“What is it we need to set up?” Kravitz asked, turning to walk towards their dome.

“The Puddle,” Taako replied, as if that answered everything.

Taako had keys to Magnus’ room, but he never used them.  Not that he didn’t go _in_ the room, just that casting Knock was a lot easier than remembering to bring his keys.  Magnus had said that he was fine with Taako going in and out however he wanted to do it, as long as he locked the door when he left.

“Okay, so we’re gonna need to move some things,” Taako explained, looking around the apartment.  “Let’s push his workbench back, and see if we can scoot his dresser over a little…”

Taako and Kravitz worked together to clear a spot in the center of Magnus’ room.  Then, Taako grabbed all the blankets and pillows off both of their beds, as well as the cushions off the couch and chairs in the common area, and some various other items from around the apartment, and brought them to the floor.  Quietly, he began arranging and draping them.

Kravitz just watched and laughed.

An hour later, Magnus arrived.

“I’m here guys… what happened to the living room?” he asked as he walked through the front door.

“I’m redecorating,” Taako shouted from Magnus’ room.  “Come check it out!”

As Magnus rounded the corner into the room, his eyes lit up.

Taako and Kravitz were sitting in possibly the most amazing pillow fort that Magnus had ever seen.

Cozy blankets were spread on the floor and peppered with comfy throw pillows and cushions.  A few comforters were hung in the air, suspended with a Levitate spell to create walls.  The lights were off, but Magnus could see that Taako had cast Dancing Light inside the fort, so a dozen tiny colored spheres of gentle light were illuminating the fort from the inside.  Taako waved.

“You made a _cuddle puddle_?” Magnus asked.

“Oh _that’s_ what you meant?” Kravitz gasped. “I’ve been trying to figure that out for the past hour.”

“May I join you guys?” Magnus asked, taking off his boots.

“Hmmm… I dunno, we only let the cool kids in here,” Taako teased.  “What’s the password, nerd?”

“I love you so much,” Magnus replied.

Taako turned bright red as his ears pressed against his head.

“No but…  I was gonna say it’s ‘ _Taako rules_ ,’ but I guess that’s okay too.”

With a laugh, Magnus crawled under the blanket with them.

Inside there was just enough space for the three of them to lay down.  Taako had put all the best blankets and pillows right within reach, and had himself propped up against a humongous throw pillow with tassels.  Kravitz was wrapped in a fluffy blanket, no doubt trying to warm himself up.  Magnus looked around with awe.

“I love it,” he said.

“Magnus,” Taako said, grabbing his hand, “Kravitz and I want to spend time with you how _you_ want to tonight.  We’ve been so focused on what we want, and... it’s your turn.”

Taako could see a tiny protest forming in Magnus’ eyes.  The protest of “ _I’m just happy if you are happy!_ ” and “ _You always take care of me, you don’t have to worry about that!”_.  Taako squeezed Magnus’ hand gently.

“I know what you’re gonna say,” Taako stopped him before he could speak.  “And I love that giving nature of yours _so much_.  But it’s okay to do something you like to do. Krav and I value your time, however you want to spend it.  We’re not gonna be disappointed if you just want to chill tonight.”

With that, Magnus relaxed, and Taako was sure he saw a bit of the tiredness leave his face.

“Thanks guys.”

“Thank _you_ , Magnus,” Kravitz insisted. “Seriously, we owe you so much.  This is the least we can do.”

“So what _can_ we do?” Taako laughed.  “This is 100% Maggie time.  What do you want to do?”

“Can I…” Magnus felt himself getting red, “Can I just put my head in your lap?”

Taako crossed his legs with a smile and grabbed a pillow.  “You’re blushing, big guy.”

“I know!” Magnus cried, “I’m feeling really silly about it too!”

“Don’t feel silly, it’s cute,” Taako patted the pillow softly.  “Come here.”

Magnus turned around and lowered himself into Taako’s lap.  Laying on the floor, he could see up into the mass of sheets and comforters being held aloft by Taako’s magic.  A single Dancing Light was suspended at the very top of the fort within some kind of decorative basket to make a lantern, casting dreamlike blue shadows down on them.  Magnus sighed, and relaxed his body, and Taako felt himself relax too.

Deep, calming breaths filled Magnus’ lungs.  Taako leaned back, and Kravitz lay down next to them, still curled inside his blanket.

“May I touch your hair?” Taako whispered, and Magnus nodded.  With that, Taako began to run his fingers through Magnus’ curls, slowly and gently.  Taako smiled as he watched Magnus’ eyes flutter shut.

For awhile, that’s all they did.  The three of them lay quietly, punctuated only by the sounds of breathing and Magnus’ soft sighs.  Taako made sure to be gentle, not to let his curls get tangled around his fingers.  Beside them, Kravitz watched, a small smile on his face as he followed the rise and fall of Magnus’ chest.

“Are you comfortable Mags?” Taako asked, carefully dragging his nails against Magnus’ scalp.

Another huge sigh.  “A little warm, but yes.”

“I can help with that,” Kravitz replied, scooting over.  “May I join you, Magnus?”

Magnus made a gesture to his chest and nodded.  Kravitz laughed, realizing what Magnus had thought he meant.

“Oh I mean… Not like that, Magnus.  May I… touch you?” Kravitz asked sheepishly.

Magnus and Kravitz rarely touched.  The nature of their relationship in the bedroom meant that Kravitz was hardly corporeal while Magnus was still fully conscious.  But as their time together was growing more frequent, interactions were becoming more common.  They were getting to be a lot more comfortable around each other.

Magnus nodded again, and Kravitz drew closer, throwing his blanket over the both of them.

It was then that Magnus realized that the blanket was not to keep Kravitz warm.  It was to keep his coolness contained.  Under the blanket with him, the coolness of his skin was trapped, insulating them and making Magnus cooler in the process.

Magnus turned on his side, giving room for Kravitz to rest his head in Taako’s lap too.  With that, Kravitz joined him, getting intimately close.  Their foreheads were almost touching as they looked at each other.  Then Kravitz extended an arm to Magnus’ shoulder and began to rub small, cold circles into his skin.  Magnus shivered, and Taako resumed running his fingers through both of their hair.  They sighed in unison.

“Such good, soft boys,” Taako hummed softly, and Magnus shivered again.  “You okay sweetie?”

“Yes,” Magnus replied, curling into Kravitz’ cool touch.  Taako’s hands slid to his boyfriends’ backs.  Magnus tried to clear his throat.  “Taako can… Oh man, this is embarrassing.”  He laughed, putting a hand to his face, and Kravitz smiled at him.

“Anything you want, Magnus,” he whispered, and Kravitz hummed in response.

“Can… can you say something in Elvish?”

“ _Amin saesa, Melamin_ ,” Taako sighed, letting his nails trace shapes into Magnus’ back.

_As you wish, my love._

Magnus felt himself go red, and curled his fingers closer to his face like this was something scandalous he had to hide from.  

“ _Lle naa vanima belegohtar._ ”

_My beautiful, mighty warrior._

The truth was, he loved the sound of _Taako’s_ Elvish.  He loved Elvish in general, but Taako especially had a musical quality to his voice that made his heart sing.  Plus there was a part of his accent that only came out when he was speaking Elvish.  It was cute, and Magnus adored it.

“ _Amin mela lle_.”

 _I love you_.

He blushed deeper.  Kravitz put his hands to Magnus’, pulling them away from his face.

“ _Mellonamin,”_ Kravitz laughed softly. “ _Lye naa lle nai_ .”  His Elvish wasn’t great, but Magnus understood him well enough.   _We’re here for you, my friend._

Magnus’ own Elvish was a lot more practiced.  “Taako, _tula sinome_.”

 _Come here_.

Taako slid himself out from underneath the pillow and came to join them under the blanket.  He slid in on the other side of Magnus, making a barrier between himself and Kravitz cool skin.  Magnus turned to face him, and Kravitz pressed himself into Magnus’ back.

It felt good.  Like a human sized ice pack.  Magnus knew that Taako wasn’t always keen on it, but since he always ran hot it was a welcome sensation.

“May I hold you?” Magnus asked Taako, and Taako curled up into his arms without replying.  Magnus wrapped himself around Taako, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” Taako whispered back.

The Dancing Lights flickered and dimmed as their spells ran out.  Taako’s eyes glowed bright in the sudden darkness.

“May I kiss you?” Taako asked.  Magnus could barely see his face, but he sounded almost shy.

“Always.”

Taako pressed his lips gently to Magnus’.  It was a soft kiss, much softer than Taako usually did, but it lingered a long time.  Pressing himself into Magnus’ rough, chapped lips, like it was his way of breathing.  Magnus’ hand went to Taako’s hair, twisting itself into it, but not pulling.  Putting a hand to Magnus’ face, Taako pulled away.

“Gods I love you.”

“You already said that,” Magnus laughed, “But it’s nice to hear.”

Magnus curled around Taako, and Kravitz wrapped his arms around them both.  Taako could see Magnus beginning to drift off, so he dispelled Levitate with a flick of his wrist.  The comforters that were suspended above them gently floated down, until they were buried under them.  Their weight and warmth was comforting, like an embrace.

“I love you,” Taako whispered again, burying his face into Magnus’ chest.  “ _Amin mela lle_.”

With another deep sigh, Magnus relaxed one last time.  He would be asleep in a minute or two, but the warmth in his chest was so strong, he wanted to hold onto it as long as he could.  To treasure every second of this moment.

“Don’t leave, okay?” he asked, eyes beginning to close.  Taako and Kravitz both hugged him closer, and Taako chuckled, his breath warm on Magnus.  Just as Magnus lost consciousness, he heard Taako’s reply.

“ _Manka lle merna._ ”

 _As you wish_.


End file.
